<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hearing the longing in her voice like he was being undone by squishy_lotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210513">hearing the longing in her voice like he was being undone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_lotus/pseuds/squishy_lotus'>squishy_lotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Henry Cheng, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Chubby Kink, F/M, Fat Sex, Feedism, Feedist Relationship, Groping, Love Bites, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, fat appreciation, fat kink, henry is in the story but he's not in the sex scene itself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_lotus/pseuds/squishy_lotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hot. The air is thick. Red late afternoon sunlight filters through a haze of dust and musk. It should make Blue sneeze but instead it just makes her feel heavy, slow. Her heart is full. God, she really missed being here. The king of Monmouth slumbers in the center of his domain, nothing but a thin white cotton sheet and plush rolls of fat to help hide his modesty. She wants him like she wants to be here which is to say, with all of her heart. </p><p>The first thing Blue and Gansey do once they are back in Henrietta is break into Monmouth Manufacturing and have a nap. The second thing they do is fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hearing the longing in her voice like he was being undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is primarily a pwp about Blue and Gansey, but since I can't imagine their future without Henry he's in there too. I would like to write something where he's more present, just know he wasn't excluded from the main event on purpose, it's more that I wrote that part first and then I couldn't not have him in the rest of it ;;;;;</p><p>The title is from the scene in The Raven King at the toga party where Blue and Henry are talking about travel and Gansey is watching her Yearn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue wakes up first. She leaves the warmth of the bed for the sweltering of everywhere else.</p><p>She turns on the air conditioning. Blue quietly picks up her t-shirt and underwear from the floor and slips them on. She gets some water from a dusty cup left behind in the bathroom kitchen and the old empty pipes scream at her. Drifting back into the main room, she takes a lukewarm sip and looks up to see Gansey stirring under the thin cotton bed sheet. He is making those little throat sounds she’s come to associate with him waking up from a dreamless sleep. She smiles to herself and sets down her glass.</p><p>Blue pulls the sheet off his body in one swift motion.</p><p>“Hey…” He protests lightly. He takes his time shifting his mass to look at her. She licks her lips without meaning to. Gansey is naked, splayed on the bed in front of her, and he looks delectable.</p><p>She never gets over it.</p><p>She couldn’t when they were teenagers and she can’t now that they’re twenty. She was irrevocably attracted to him when he was a slowly softening teen with terrible tan lines and a secret awareness of his own mortality. The way he is now, ample and warm and revived, there’s no hope left for her. Just glancing at him like this makes her insides heat up. Even if he has even more tan lines now, she’s grown to like them. His skin ranges from a bit burnt on his face and forearms to very tan on his calves and shoulders, to the usual shade she associates with him on his squishy upper arms and big dimpled thighs. His drooping belly and his expansive chest are pretty light. Then, in the few places he is too prudish to show the great outdoors, he looks a little pearly, a little blue.</p><p>He’s lovely to her.</p><p>As if he can read her mind, Gansey rolls over onto his belly and exposes his ample white behind to her. Blue clutches the centre of her t-shirt and she knows he would laugh at her if he saw. Each flabby butt cheek is bigger than a three-ring binder and looks so doughy she could just sink her hands in them. In this lighting, little bits of soft shadow highlight the dimples that cover them, and she wants to lap her tongue in each one.</p><p>It’s hot. The air is thick. Red late afternoon sunlight filters through a haze of dust and musk. It should make Blue sneeze but instead it just makes her feel heavy, slow. Her heart is full. God, she really missed being here. After Ronan quit school and Gansey changed his mind about selling it, they left in a bit of a hurry with Henry. It wouldn’t be good to hang around too long least they get cold feet. They never expected to be gone this long. Now her feet are dry and cracked and they’ve been places she could only dream about before. She curls her toes against the familiar texture of the worn, unvarnished floorboards. Gansey might be minding his own business or pretending to check his phone. He’s rocking a little from side to side. Blue can feel her insides tighten. She looks away. She tries to cool off by slowly pacing around the bed.</p><p>She runs her fingertips along Gansey’s thigh, then skips her fingers to his desk. She wipes the dust off on her thigh. The first thing they did when they got back was to change the sheets and take a nap on Gansey’s old bed. It felt weird to look around too much. Neither of them could take in the absence. The lack of Noah, who was dead, of Ronan, who was at the barns but might as well have been a world away, of Adam, truly a world away in college. It didn’t feel real to be back. Blue caresses the embossed spines of a stack of musty books.</p><p>It’s starting to feel okay.</p><p>Gansey hums and turns again and his whole body ripples in waves from the motion of it. Blue swallows. He lifts his head up to looks at her and his double chin becomes more prominent. She’s overcome with the urge to kiss it and then kiss him all over. They’re made from the same stuff now so it’s fine, but it still feels so new that sometimes she forgets she can. He looks hedonistic lying there like that, naked on white sheets with his head propped up on his arms. The fat hanging off of his upper arms looks fluffy like pillows, and she has to restrain herself from mouthing at them now. His body is hills and valleys, swells and crevices and she’s dying to touch him.</p><p>Together with Henry they’ve been keeping loose track of Gansey’s progress over their trip but seeing him in an old and familiar environment really highlights just how much weight he’s gained these few years. He looks massive taking up most of the double bed.</p><p>It wasn’t planned but it wasn’t an accident either. It must have been luck because she’s still unimpressed with fate. It was a slow process for Henry and her to realize they were feeling the same way about Gansey. That they wanted things for him. And that they felt good enough about each other to share him that way and also deepen their own connection. They sent feelers out to each other knowing Gansey wouldn’t pick up on them. Hints had been dropped like when Henry charismatically pushed thirds and fourths onto Gansey at a fancy restaurant, or when Blue picked way too much junk food for “everyone” from a highway gas station.</p><p>He had already been a heftier boy when they left than he had been when she had first met him. Between quitting the rowing team and the anxiety of their quest, Gansey had already packed on a good fifty pounds before his second death. By the end of their last school year and the start of their journey he weighed in at just a hair under three hundred pounds. If Blue had anything to do with it, if she had ever snuck on extra sausage, avocado, and cheese on his pizza while she still worked at Nino’s, well Gansey sure didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>Gansey hasn’t been minding the pampering and the gaining since then either to both Blue and Henry’s delight. His body has taken well to it too. The once square politician’s son has developed curves Blue and Henry could have only dreamed of before. He is soft and pliant, and his stomach only ever feels hard when he is truly stuffed. Fat is distributed evenly over him, giving him thick thighs and wobbly arms, an ass to dream of, chubby hands and cheeks, and a large sagging belly that reaches past the hem of his boxers when he stands up. His skin is covered in little dimples and stretchmarks, some red and some faded to silver, and Blue makes sure he always has at least three hickeys at all times.</p><p>“What?” He asks her with an eyebrow raised, pointedly looking at how Blue is squeezing her thighs together for stimulation. She didn’t even notice she was doing it.</p><p>Blue stands with her legs apart and crosses her arms. They stare each other down. After half a minute Blue loses the staring contest and Gansey takes his reward by drinking her in. She’s still coming to terms with her own attractiveness but it feels nice to feel wanted by someone she wants back. It’s different from the objectification of strangers. It’s like she can tell from the way Gansey looks at her that he doesn’t just see how she looks, even if that’s what he’s appreciating at the moment.</p><p>He still sees her whole.</p><p>Blue can’t take it for long though, looking at him looking at her, knowing he wants her, knowing how his skin feels and not doing anything about it. Her eyes wander down between his legs. She blushes. Gansey’s smirk when he meets her eye is the final straw. She huffs and he smiles at her genuinely. She can’t take that either. Blue grabs the hem of her worn out t-shirt and unceremoniously pulls it over her head.</p><p>Gansey sits up and his doughy belly pools between his thighs, blocking his arousal from view. She kneels on the mattress between his legs and sets her hands on his squishy thighs. He’s a little sweaty but she can’t blame him. Blue herself feels the sweat beading at her nape right before Gansey places his hand there to pull her into a kiss.</p><p>It always feels so dangerous.</p><p>Their mouths part. Blue tries not to get too distracted by how her bent knees press into his soft belly but it’s turning her on even more to notice the way his big paunch practically drapes over them when Gansey leans forward. Blue lets her hands wander. She gives his overhang a satisfying squeeze. She slides her hands up his body, slipping over every ridge until she can weave her fingers into his hair. She presses the pads of her thumbs into the softness of his neck, right under his jawbone. She lightly scratches his scalp with her nails, just to make sure they’re on the same page.</p><p>She loves how it always gets him going.</p><p>He’s so easy.</p><p>She loves him.</p><p>Blue arches her body into his, pressing herself into him. She slides her hands between them, feeling every roll along the way. She wants to feel him on her and around her, filling every space she has. Gansey is used to her impulses and he is happy to comply, pulling her in and encircling her small waist with his blubbery arms. Her fingers dip into his fat at the slightest pressure. She gives his chest a squeeze and he gasps. His breasts feel like liquid and Blue can’t help feeling desperate when she kneads them in her hands. She hides her face against his sternum and breathes in his scent, pushing his moobs against her face. Meanwhile she feels his hands stroking down her back to her ass. He slips his pudgy fingers under the worn waistband of her sensible underwear.</p><p>“Can I take these off?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Blue nods into him. She likes that he still asks.</p><p>Gansey does his best to slide her briefs off, but Blue isn’t really cooperating. He tugs at them and tries to pull them down, but Blue is too preoccupied with sucking on Gansey’s puffy nipples and it’s throwing him off. His arms frame her smaller body as he struggles to reach around her.</p><p>“Come on,” He says, amused and aroused. She sucks harder and makes him gasp. Finally, she lifts her bum in the air so he can at least push them down to her knees. Doing that pushes her face deeper into his flesh and she moans. Blue kisses her way back up to his lips and drags her nails down his arms.</p><p>“Fuck, Blue…” Gansey whispers into her hair. She shivers. It’s a struggle, but Blue pulls away long enough to stand up and toe her undies off. Impatient, she kicks them halfway across the room before climbing back on the bed and onto her boyfriend. She straddles his belly and rocks back and forth, rubbing herself against him. Gansey grips the back of her thighs to give her support. Her swollen clit and fluttering inner lips fit perfectly into the deep indent of his belly button and she closes her eyes feeling him under and around her.</p><p>Blue could do this for hours and Gansey would be happy to please her, but she has other plans for today. She pushes against his shoulders and Gansey lets her slide down. She straddles one of his thighs and lifts the heavy roll of his belly so she can lodge her knee right against his fat pad. The roll of fat surrounding his member is super sensitive and she knows it, pressing gently against him to tease him. His breath stutters and Blue kisses him fervently, rocking her hips in time with her tongue. Gansey slides a hand between her hotness and his thigh and curves two fingers up to stroke her clit. She tries to bite back a cry, but he hears her anyway. She pushes forward into his palm and sucks a harsh series of hickeys on his throat and shoulder in revenge.</p><p>They writhe against each other for what could be minutes or hours. Gansey ruts against Blue’s knee and the mattress, his dick pressed down for extra friction by his heavy belly. Gansey has a high stamina for a guy his size. He kept up most of his fitness during their road trip by dragging Blue and Henry on long hikes, cave excavations, and historical walking tours. Blue knows this, and she usually likes to make him use it in the bedroom, but today what she really wants is for her big lazy boyfriend to lay back and let her take care of him. She pulls herself away with an involuntary whine and pushes him down to the mattress. His flesh ripples when he bounces down against the creaky springs and feathers.</p><p>Logically of course Blue knows where Gansey’s dick is, but she still gets immense pleasure from having to search for it. She grabs at rolls of softness between his legs, unable to lift his belly with one hand to get a visual on the situation. She still squeezes at his overhang with one hand while the other fondles around blindly. The pad of her thumb grazes the head of his member and he goes tense. She does it again, slowly tracing the slit and he relaxes. Finally, she wiggles her hand deeper in and wraps her fingers around him. He’s hard and slick with precum and she can feel his pulse in her hand. Blue gives his shaft a squeeze and pumps him a few times. Gansey shutters and whines when she lets go. She pushes up his belly with both of her hands but the heavy soft flesh resists, pushing out between her fingers and pooling out between her hands. She gives up and Gansey’s belly flops back over his thighs and fatpad with a “plop!”</p><p>“Could you hold this for me please?” Blue drawls teasingly. Gansey snorts at her but he nods and leans forward. His belly scrunches into extra rolls while he struggles to get a hold of himself. Blue sits up on the balls of her feet to watch him. She spreads her legs and slips a finger inside herself to get ready. His cheeks are flushed, and his forehead is shiny with sweat. A few strands of hair have stuck to it and she would brush them back, but her hands are busy. Her gaze trails down his torso from his flushed face to his hands and she watches him grab at his belly. He isn’t fairing much better than she was and he has more in his way to manoeuvre around. She plunges two fingers into herself and strokes her inner walls, coaxing them to dilate.</p><p>Gansey holds up the apron of his belly and Blue watches him, reluctant to take her fingers out of herself just yet. She traces circles in herself with just the right pressure while Gansey struggles to stay in the same position.</p><p>“Blue…” He says and his voice is strained.</p><p>“Already out of breath?” She asks teasingly.</p><p>“Hey,” He pouts. “My abs hurt.”</p><p>“What abs?” Blue asks with as straight a face as she can manage. She bursts into a giggle fit the second Gansey starts explaining to her that actually, everyone has abdominal muscles regardless of whether they’re visible or not. “I know,” She cuts him off with a snicker. Blue sticks her tongue out at him before ceremoniously slipping her fingers out from between her legs. She wipes the slickness on her fingers onto his inner thigh before bracing her hands on Gansey’s shoulders.</p><p>Blue stands up on the mattress so she can slip her legs over Gansey’s thighs. She mashes her face into Gansey’s in an attempt to kiss him on the way and he laughs into it. She crouches back down onto him and her limbs stretch around his girth. She’s gotten increasingly flexible the more weight Gansey has gained but there’s only so much she can do. Her knees don’t touch the mattress on either side of him and lately she’s taken to guiding her movements on top by pushing down on the mattress with her feet. Straddling him feels like trying to stand on a waterbed. She loves it.</p><p>With sticky fingers she finds Gansey’s cock again. With her other hand, Blue holds her folds open for him. She lowers herself on. Absentmindedly she thinks she’s glad they did the necessary prep work a long time ago so they could stop using condoms. It would be pretty inconvenient to have to stop now and rummage through their luggage for one. She takes his head in with a light stretch. They both gasp at the feeling. Blue lowers her body down, taking Gansey in deeper and they both groan. Gansey fills her up, his slick cock pressing against her walls. She feels it twitch inside her and tenses her muscles around him. Gansey drops his belly and tilts his head back and Blue can’t bite back the sounds she makes when it slaps down on the tops of her thighs, enveloping them completely. He’s so warm and heavy and soft.</p><p>Gansey props himself up on his arms so he can watch Blue bounce on him, at least she thinks that’s why he does it. She wants to meet his eyes but they instinctively close from the effort she’s putting into moving. They could have placed a pillow under Gansey’s hips to slope his belly up and give Blue more room to manoeuvre, but she finds it so hot to struggle against his weight, and he appreciates the additional pressure that allows him to take Blue deeper.</p><p>“I see your case for a proper headboard now,” Gansey grunts before his arms give out. His back hits the mattress and he bounces a few times sending ripples through all his fat. Blue mewls. “That doing it for you?” Gansey drawls and smiles knowingly at the ceiling.</p><p>“Mhmm,” Blue nods even if he can’t see her. They know they both have a hard time keeping up a conversation when their desire gets this high. She grabs handfuls of his ample belly and moves her hands around to make him jiggle. He moans. Blue is so turned on by him that she can feel her own pupils blowing impossibly bigger, streaking the lights of Monmouth’s huge windows across her whole field of vision. The pressure curls in her lower abdomen. She needs more, deeper, quicker, rougher. Blue changes her pattern to thrust her hips back and forth.</p><p>Gansey moans and gasps beneath her, getting close. His rolls jiggle and quake, slapping against each other and Blue’s own body. The sound alone could drive Blue wild and with all of this stimulation hitting her senses at once she knows she won’t last much longer either. Gansey grips the sheets beneath them and Blue steadies herself by grabbing handfuls of his big flabby belly.</p><p>It’s hard to say who comes first when they’re both gasping and grasping and incoherently moaning, bodies. It’s hard to say how long they stay suspended in that state together, riding the wave inside and out. Blue feels all of her muscles clench around Gansey. Her thighs squeeze his plush hips and overflowing love handles hard enough to feel the suggestion of his hipbones against her knees. She bites her bottom lip but her screams still echo against Monmouth’s old wooden beams. Gansey’s low groans rumble all the way down her pelvis, and she bucks against him, feeling jolts of pleasure every time.</p><p>They collapse, exhausted and content against the messy white sheets. The heat of summer almost feels cool against their flushed skin. Blue gently lifts her hips away, letting Gansey slide out of her before rolling off to the side. Gansey turns to face her and his belly sloshes forward to fill the space between them. She shuffles closer, pressing her body against it and Gansey wraps an arm around her shoulder. She smiles up at him and they kiss once, twice, thrice before he has to pull away to catch his breath. Blue thinks she could probably fall asleep again like this when her and Gansey’s phones start buzzing in synchrony.</p><p> </p><p>3:47 PM<br/>
hey lovebirds guess what i found???</p><p>Attached is hilariously awkward photo of Henry trying to catch Ronan in a selfie. Henry looks like he was just smiling at the camera, but his face is blurring into a shout and his head is starting to turn toward a black splotch walking off frame. Gansey chuckles and Blue snorts. She buries her face in the crook of Gansey’s arm. His rolls hug the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“I don’t wanna leave yet…” Blue admits. Gansey hums in agreement.</p><p>Like an answer, their phones go off again, twice. Gansey opens the photos first and fights a fit of laughter bubbling out of him. Blue takes a peak and doesn’t bother to stifle hers. Henry has an arm looped around Ronan’s shoulder. His grin is as big as his hair. Ronan looks like a kicked puppy. In the second photo his face is turned down and it takes a second to get it, but Ronan is clearly sniffing Henry. A text comes in while Gansey is still holding his phone.</p><p>3:51 PM<br/>
someone thinks i smell n i c e e e e</p><p> </p><p>There’s a different sound as Gansey’s phone receives an old school text message instead of something from an app. Ronan, then. There’s no photo attached but it’s easy to picture the face he’s making when they read what he sent them.</p><p>3:52 PM<br/>
come get ur 3rd wheel</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we should go… help?” Gansey supposes. Blue snorts.</p><p>“Which one?” They laugh.</p><p>Eventually they do peel away from each other and try to fit into the warehouse’s tiny shower together. They physically can’t and Blue fights every urge to grope Gansey through the thin see-through curtain that clings to her boyfriend’s every roll and curve. That’s knowledge stored for another time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm squishylotus on tumblr if you want to come say hi :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>